The Damn Dog
by AkemiKae
Summary: Ban and Ginji took on a job to find a Golden Retriever. The owners claimed to have seen it in a strange town, famous for love. There's only one problem, how in the hell do you find a dog? BanXGinji, T for language and minor innuendos.


Yay! Another fanfiction of Ban and Ginji! :D It's only a one shot this time, but that's okay right?

For those of you who are a fan of my Code Geass fic ,Adorable as Hell, I'm sorry it hasn't been updated yet! My computer completely died. (Power supply is le broken!) I did start on the chapter, but thus, no computer, so I can't work on it for now. Sorry. (I used my friend's laptop for this one.) I'll try to finish it up asap. I swear.

This is just some fluff...as I am in love with fluff.

ANYWAY! Enjoy! :DDD

The Damn Dog

Ban and Ginji have always managed to land some pretty strange missions. Though, Ban would always refuse at first, Ginji would somehow get him to nod his head in defeat and take the job. It worked every damn time. Something about Ginji's eyes wouldn't let Ban refuse anything.

However, this time Ban couldn't help but feel like he had been duped. No way in hell did the place they were at have to do with the mission. At all.

The streets were covered in goddy pink and red heart balloons. Flowers could be seen at either side of your person. Chocolates and various other sweets were strewn about in multiple street carts and stands. To make matters worse, there were couples everywhere. In fact…there were only couples.

The sight made Ban want to hurl, but his childish partner was smiling brightly at him. Ban sighed and ran his hand through his soft dark brown spikes, then looked at Ginji from his peripheral vision. "Ginji…please, dear god, tell me what the HELL we're doing here?"

Ginji leapt in front of Ban, still smiling goofily. "Our mission Ban!"

Ban heavily sighed again, pulling out a cigarette. "…This place looks like cupid through up! It's not even Valentine's Day…God. What does this have to do with our job?"

The spikey haired blond shuffles his feet as he studied the ground. A quiet chuckle left Ginji's lips before he spoke. "This town is famous for love!" He threw his hands up enthusiastically.

Ban's brows bunched together, growing irritated. He stared at his partner in disbelief and confusion, then lit his cigarette. Letting out a long, smoke filled breath, he spoke. "Why the hell would I care about that right now? Do you even remember what we're doing?" Ban pushed up his cheap purple lenses with a slender finger.

Ginji blinked a few times, shoving his hands in his pockets. He looked around at the bright and cheery streets, taking in the lovey dovey scenery. His eyes stopped on a young couple kissing for a few seconds before focusing on Ban's aggravated face. "…Uh…Finding a dog right?" He scratched the back of his head.

Ban watched the same couple Ginji had, then quickly turned away coughing to cover up the awkwardness, unable to make eye contact with Ginji. He suddenly became very aware of Ginji's presence, causing his stomach to tighten. He took a deep drag of nicotine, and mumbled. "Right, a Golden Retriever." He wasn't sure if Ginji had heard it,, but then he caught himself staring at the kissing couple again." He wasn't sure if Ginji had heard it, but then he caught himself staring at the kissing couple again.

"Correct, Ban!" Somehow, it didn't really surprise Ban that Ginji had in fact heard what he said.

Ban didn't react to what his partner said, continuing to space off at the couple. It was annoying really, how long they had been kissing. Ban could feel his lips twist in disgust. How could they do that in public? He could understand a peck, but those two hadn't pulled up for a breath since he spotted them.

Ban's lips tingled slightly, imagining someone's lips upon his own. Soft, passionate, longing lips. Hands running softly down his spine, and pulling him deeper into the kiss. A low voice whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Ban's own hands tightly gripping short blond spikes and-

"BAN!" Ginji shouted, having appeared only inches from his face.

"Shit Ginji! I wasn't thinking about y-I MEAN! You scared me! Moron!" Ban flicked Ginji in the forehead, as his own face started to glow bright red, heart pounding from being startled.

Ginji held hands to forehead, slightly teary eyed from the stinging. "Why'd you hit me? You're mean!"

Ban turned around swiftly on the heel of his foot, beginning to walk away. He tossed his cigarette on the ground and stopped it out. "I felt like it, dummy. Now move your ass!" He slipped his hands in his pockets and continued walking away.

Ginji trotted to catch up with Ban, whining a little bit, being over dramatic as always. He watched Ban from the side, chuckling a a little bit. "Well you were spacing out. What were you looking at anyway?"

Ban looked at Ginji for a moment and shrugged. "Nothing important. Now let's go find that damn dog."

His partner pouted, but didn't verbally complain further. Ginji clicked his tongue once, and continued looking at the streets. A stand with chocolates shaped like hearts caught his eye, and he wanted to point it out to Ban, but he seemed too grumpy. Even so, Ginji started bouncing up and down, like an impatient child.

Ginji's antics caught Ban's attention and he stopped walking, looking over at Ginji. Ban rolled his eyes, and followed Ginji's vision. Shaking his head, he sighed in defeat. "You want some of that chocolate don't you?

Ginji's bright brown eyes begged into Ban's beautiful blues. He nodded his head up and down quickly, as he continued to bounce.

Ban smiled a little, and pushed on Ginji's back, toward the stand. "Fine…let's go, ya goof."

"Yay! Thanks Ban-Chan!"

Ban let out a low chuckle as they reached the stand. The amount of sweets on display made Ban sick just by looking at them. There were piles and piles of different colored chocolates and candies. It just looked like one big 'ole tooth ache to Ban, but Ginji seemed to be excited.

"No more than five dollars Ginji." Ban said as he smiled and observed Ginji studying his choices. Ban Midou couldn't help but find Ginji's childish tendencies to be adorable. It didn't matter what he got, or how little money Ginji could spend, he would always smile as genuinely as an innocent kid.

Ban could never do that, he was far to stuffy, greedy and selfish. He was also less than approachable…except toward Ginji of course. In fact, Ban had a way of turning extremely. In fact, Ban had a way of turning extremely soft toward most anything when his partner was around. He hated letting his guard down, but it was as if Ginji would never let it be up. He would yank it down, stomp on it and set it on fire. Ginji had always, and always will, keep Ban softer around him.

Ban could not imagine doing anything without Ginji around. He didn't know if he even could. He had a feeling that even breathing would be too difficult if Ginji wasn't with him. Of course, Ban hoped that Ginji felt the same way.

"What about this one Ban?" Said Ginji as he held up a piece of white chocolate shaped like a heart with a pink arrow through it.

Ban recoiled from the cheesy sweet, holding his hands up. "I don't care Ginj. It's yours, not mine."

Ginji was used to Ban's responses by now, and took that as a yes. He handed the clerk the money and took a large bite out of his treat. His eyes sparkled from the delicious taste in his mouth, as he looked up at Ban with big eyes.

Ban's heart skipped a quick beat at the adorable sight in front of him. He secretly cursed himself for being so vulnerable to Ginji's expressions. He pushed his glasses up again and spoke, slightly shaky. "A-anyway Ginji…We really need to find that dog. We need the money for gas…and thanks to you…we're now five dollars less of what little we had."

Ginji simply smiled up at Ban, ignoring the verbal assault. He took another bite of the chocolate, then placed it in the wrapper and into his pocket. "Well then, we should find that dog!" Ginji stared at Ban and then asked. "…How do we ever go about finding a lost dog, Ban?"

Thanks to Ginji, Ban had just realized that he wasn't even sure how to find a dog. Finding a person was much easier because everyone looks different, but a dog? They all looked at the same to Ban.

Ban looked up at the sky. "You know what Ginj? I have non damn clue how to find a dog…"

The two Get Backers stopped to sit on a nearby bench and thought about it. Finding a dog really didn't seem like that big of a challenge when they took the job. Maybe they should have thought it over a bit more.

Taking out his chocolate again, Ginji said. "I know! We could call Shido! He could probably just call the dog over here!" Ginji took a generous bite and smiled a matter-of-factly.

Ban didn't like that idea as much. "HELL NO!" Ain't no way I'm going to let Monkey Boy do our job again!" He glared to nothing in particular, crossed his legs and leaned his chin on his right palm. "Tch, maybe we shouldn't have taken the job."

Ginji leaned over, so that he was facing Ban, and practically on his lap. "Don't say that! We can find that dog! We're the Get Backers with a hundred percent recovery rate! We can do any job, no matter how big or how small! You've said that yourself!" Ginji placed his hand on Ban's thigh so he wouldn't fall.

Ban looked up at Ginji, with a small smile, amused at him for a quoting. He ruffled Ginji;s hair. "Alright, geez, we'll find the dog. No need for the big speech." Ban blushed a little, as he noticed where Ginji's hand was. He should be used to Ginji's touchy-feely-ness by now, but sometimes it flustered him.

"Aw! Look at that cute couple on the bench over there! How sweet, that one guy's blushing!" Someone, somewhere, in the crowded streets had enthusiastically shouted, causing Ban to get even more embarrassed and push Ginji off of him.

Ginji's body made a good thud when he hit the ground. He looked a bit shocked at what had just happened.

Ban jumped up, covering his face with his hand, still blushing furiously. _Damn that girl in the crowd. We are so not a couple! Damn Ginji for being so close…and so cute. No! Not cute! Damn you mind!" _Ban thought to himself, as he stared down at Ginji. He felt bad for having tossed him off so violently, but people were clearly getting the wrong idea. Sure, they were close, and in a strange position while one of them was blushing. There were couples all around, as the town is famous for love, but Ban and Ginji were there on business, not a date.

Ban fought off his blush and held a hand out to Ginji to help him up. Ginji took his hand after studying it for a little, then got yanked up.

Standing directly in front of Ban, Ginji questioned, sounding hurt. "What was that for? That really hurt Ban!"

That was twice that day that Ban had hurt Ginji. He was starting to feel like a major asshole. "…I thought I saw the dog, but…I didn't. " Ban scratched his cheek, feeling like an idiot.

Being as blissfully naïve as Ginji is, he simply smiled and took Ban's arm, dragging him through the crowd. "We should ask people if they have seen the dog then!"

Ban let Ginji drag him and nodded in reply.

XXX

The two Get Backers slumped onto the side walk, leaning against a building. The sun was setting, but the streets were starting to fill up with even more people.

Ban took a puff of his cigarette then spoke. "Well Ginji, we asked around for five hours. NO ONE, has seen a damn dog."

Ginji was nibbling on his chocolate again, watching people walk by. It seemed that the streets were setting up for festivities. As if the streets had needed anything else in them.

After swallowing, Ginji looked at Ban. "Maybe the dog is somewhere else. We could look tomorrow!" He smiled and held his hand up in a fist.

Yet another slow sight left Ban's lips as he finished off his cigarette and tossed the butt into the gutter. He folded his arms and turned his head toward Ginji, unexpectedly looking eyes. Ban's chest grew tight. "Yeah, whatever Ginj."

Music started playing in the streets as a group of people began to dance around. They continued eye contact for a while, and Ban felt like his head was swimming. Ginji's bright brown eyes twinkled beautifully in the overhead lights.

Ginji pulled his eyes away when he noticed the music playing, and the people laughing. He put his chocolate back into his pocket and grew excited. "Ban! Ban! Since we're done for the night, let's dance!" He tightly gripped Ban's hands and forcefully yanked him off of the ground.

Ban tried pulling away, but Ginji was pulling him too hard. He contemplated using his ten thousand force grip…but that would break Ginji's arm…so he didn't. Instead he did what he's second best at. He yelled. "Ginji! No! Why the hell would we dance? I can't dance! ...You can't dance! We'll look like idiots! Are you even listening? GINJI!"

Ginji completely ignored Ban's out bursting, and successfully got him on the dance floor. The crowd seemed to be doing some sort of a square dance…or something. Ban Midou refused to look like a fool. "I don't want to dance Ginji! You idiot!"

Ginji laughed and forced his arm under Ban's, twirling him around. "C'mon Ban! It's fun!" They continued hopping around like morons.

Ban pulled his arm out from Ginji's, feeling embarrassed to death already. His face was going red. "N-No! Ban Midou does NOT dance!"

Ginji yanked Ban up against him, and slipped his hand into Ban's and placed his other hand on his back, forcing him to slow dance.

Ban's face was now completely red, and his heart was pounding violently. "Ginji! Thi-This isn't appropriate!"

"Why not, Ban-chan?" Ginji squeezed Ban's hand, as he whispered into his ear.

Chills ran down Ban's spine, and his heart skipped. "…The music isn't even…right…" Then, as if to mock Ban, the music pace changed drastically to a slow violin song.

Ginji laughed, looking at the side of Ban's face. Ban's other arm had simply been hanging at his side, so Ginji guided it up to his shoulder. "The music is perfectly fine Ban."

If it were possible Ban would have grown even more flustered. "…Two guys aren't…s-supposed to slow dance."

Ginji searched over Ban's shoulder for a moment, spotting what he wanted. He nodded his head to point. "They are."

Ban didn't want to, but he looked anyway, only to see yet another set of males dancing with each other. Ban wiggled his fingers on Ginji's shoulder growing more nervous. He stared at Ginji's forehead, trying to not to lock eyes.

Ginji however, looked directly into Ban's dazzling blue eyes, making it impossible for Ban not to stare back.

Ban bit his lip as his eyes wandered away, then back to Ginji's eyes. "…_We _shouldn't dance Ginj. It's weird…"

"Why is it weird, Ban?" Ginji's hand slid a bit further down Ban's back, giving him shivers.

Trying to ignore Ginji's hands, Ban said in a low voice. "Because…it's us Ginj. You and I…You should dance with someone you like Ginji…not your partner for business."

Ginji frowned. "You're my best friend, Ban."

Ban's eyes grew for a split second, then a sad smile found his still flustered face. "I-I mean, someone you 'like' like. Not just a friend."

"But I _do _like you, Ban."

Ban's throat got tight, and speaking sounded almost like an impossible idea. He stared at Ginji, confused. "…I'm talking like lo…" He bit his lip before he could finish the sentence.

He was feeling way beyond awkward and embarrassed and he was digging his own grave. Ban's stomach was tossing and turning so much, he was beginning to feel nauseous.

Ginji smiled sweetly at Ban and tugged on the back of Ban's shirt. They dance slowly in silence for a while, Ban's eyes wandering occasionally. Ginji's grip on Ban's hand was so tight, his knuckles were turning pale.

A few groups were observing the two Get Backers and astonishingly, no one said any snide or rude remarks. They simply watched them move to the slow rhythm.

"…Ban." Ginji practically whispered.

"What Ginj?"

Finji smirked guiltily. "There never was a dog."

Ban's eye twitched in annoyance. "Ginj...Why are you saying that?"

The blondie let out a small chuckle, but didn't answer right away. He stared over Ban's shoulder at nothingness. "Because…I set it up. I asked them to say they lost a dog."

Ban glared at Ginji, shouting a little. "You made me take on a fake job? Why the hell?" Ban smacked Ginji on the side of the head, then placed his hand back on Ginji's shoulder.

Ginji shook his head at the smack, then looked back at Ban, who was staring at Ginji's chest, awkwardly. "Because, Ban, I wanted to come here with you."

"Tch, you could have said so. Doof."

Ginji shook his head again. "No I couldn't. I knew you _would _refused to come here." He stared at the top of Ban's spikey head. "So, I made an excuse."

Ban continued staring at Ginji's chest and mumbled. "Why did you want to bring _me_ here, Ginj?"

Pulling Ban's face to look at him, Ginji looked into his eyes. "To tell you that I like you, Ban-chan."

Blush covered up Ban's entire face, but he still stubbornly added. "I _know_ you do Ginj…but this place is fo-"

Ginji gently placed his lips onto Ban's. Ban was certain he was going to fall over, but Ginji managed to hold him up.

It was all Ban had imagined. Soft lips, a large hand gently on his spine, and silky spikey blond hair. The slight taste of white chocolate was different, but Ban absolutely loved the odd mixture between Ginji's taste and the sweetness.

Ban's eyes fluttered closed as he took his hand, and ran it through Ginji's golden spikes.

People were staring, some confused, a few slightly disgusted, others happy for them. The Get Backers didn't care though, they had completely forgotten trivial matters, such as time and space.

They could have kissed forever, had breathing not became a factor. It was Ginji that slowly broke away first, a light pink dust across his cheeks. Ban's eyes slowly opened, and looked onto Ginji's big brown ones. Ginji was smiling goofily, and Ban's mouth was slightly parted completely astonished.

Ginji wobbled back and forth a few times, and then softly spoke. "…Do you hate me now?"

Ban found himself smiling a rare genuine smile, heart feeling intense, but content. "Why the _hell_ would I be mad Ginj?"

Brown eyes went wide. "But…But I just kissed you!"

Ban rolled his eyes and grabbed Ginji's hand, slipping his fingers between his. "You said it yourself Ginj, this place is famous for love."

XXX

A/N: Dude…I hope you enjoyed this fic!

No…it's not Valentines Day (Ban even said so. XD) it's a love town! Heh heh…I got this idea while watching The 10th kingdom with my friend. In the movie there is quite literally a town for love, and couples EVERYWHERE! (Seriously, weddings left and right too. xD) Well my friend was like "Oh my gosh! So many cute couples! …o_O Ban and Ginji couple! ….Just kidding. :P" (FYI, this friend isn't a HUGE fan of Yaoi, and the couple was totally straight, she was just being weird.)

So anyway, that's where the idea came from. ._.

I got the Golden Retriever idea, because in the movie they're also looking for one. I thought it would work out nicely. :D

Hope you enjoyed!

REVIEW and I'll give you virtual chocolate that Ginji made for you! :D

…Till Next Time…

~AkemiKae~


End file.
